The Parent Trap
by Cherdom
Summary: The Sound of Music meets The Parent Trap
1. Intro

**THE PARENT TRAP**

Before reading the story here are a few things you must know:

The Captain in the beginning of the story is 30 so therefore only has 4 children, Kurt, Bergitta, Marta and Gretl.

The Baroness comes in later in the story so when he meets Maria he is not engaged or courting anyone.

Please follow the story and review to tell me what you think AND PLEEEEEASE give me advise, this IS after all my first ever fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1 Missing You

**CHAPTER 1: MISSING YOU**

 _Dear Georg,_

 _I am so sorry to leave you and the children like this but after what we shared I can't live under the same roof as you having to pretend it never happened Georg. I love each of your children like my own and I will forever cherish the time I spent with you and your family. Please look after them and tell them I love them and that I'm sorry for not giving them a proper goodbye._

 _All my love_

 _Maria_

Georg sat in his study reading the letter with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He has been drinking non-stop since this morning when he had to tell the children about Maria. With every glass he became more enraged. He asked Max to take care of the children for the morning. His heart broke when he had to give them the news of Maria at breakfast, Gretl and Marta cried like they had never cried before and Kurt and Bergitta just stared into the distance. 'How could she, after everything, how could she!' he lost control of his emotions and threw the glass of whiskey against the wall, pieces of glass flying everywhere. He felt a headache forming so he made his way to his bedroom drifting off as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 _He lay her gently on his big king sized bed kissing her passionately. When their lips parted he started leading a trail of kisses over her jaw and down her neck finally finding her breasts, sucking and nibbling the skin gently. He continued his journey down her body until he reached her womanhood, making love to her with his mouth he lost himself in her tiny whimpers and moans. Lifting himself to lay half over her again he gently spread her legs and positioned himself between her hips, he looked up and their eyes met, she nodded her approval and he slowly entered her only to stop half way, he looked up again to see her head thrown back and her eyes closed. He took a deep breath and thrust into her, her cry of pain broke his heart and he placed little butterfly kisses all over her face, "I'm sorry my love". He saw a smile form at the corners of her mouth before he felt her shift underneath him, taking this as his signal to continue he slowly started moving inside her picking up the pace as he lost himself in her cries of pleasure. It didn't take long for them both to reach their peak before he collapsed beside her…._

"MARIA!", Georg was sweating profusely as he woke up from his dream, it wasn't a normal dream, it was more like a flashback of the night before, most likely one of the best nights of his life, he rubbed his temple and his eyes roughly trying to rub away the extra sleep. He got up from bed and took a hot shower before making his way downstairs for lunch with his children, he had to stay focused, he had to take care of his children and be the father he hadn't been since their mother died five years ago but he also wasn't going to give up on _her_ , even if it took a lifetime, he was going to find her again, someday.

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

Georg sat on the big terrace of his villa looking out on the extensive grounds of their vineyard. Soon after the Anchluss they had to escape Austria, they were no longer save in their home. When he arrived in New York he was told that the American Government have been waiting for him for they wanted him to work for their Navy, training young soldiers, and so he did. They were moved to California and offered an abandoned Vineyard with this big villa for sanctuary, so he worked three days a week and on his free days he worked on the house and even did some research on how to manage a vineyard and grow grapes. The future for him and his family looked brighter than ever before.

The sound of cooying brought him out of his reverie and he looked down to the little bundle sleeping soundly in his arms.

 _After being sure that the Nazi's were all gone Georg rose from where he had been crouching behind the big tombstone with his two youngest children, nodding to his two oldest behind the tombstone next to him, they all made their way to the gate, through the graveyard and down to the care takers car that would provide them transport to the train station without suspicion. Before he could get in the car he was stopped by a sister handing him a bundle wrapped in a bunch of blankets and before he could verbalize his confusion the sister stopped him with a raised hand, "There is no time to explain Captain, here….", she handed him a envelope before continuing, "….this will explain everything", and with that she turned around and disappeared into the darkness._

Looking down at his daughter again he smiled when he saw her big blue eyes staring up at him, "Daddy was just thinking about you sweetheart", suddenly his mood changed and he could feel tears burning his eyes, "You have your mommy's eyes", he felt a tear slide down his cheek but quickly wiped it away when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Father?"

He turned around to see Gretl standing in the doorway, "Yes Princess", he said smiling at her warmly.

"When can we play with Hallie"

Looking down at his baby daughter again he smiled before returning his gaze to Gretl, "Well, she's awake, how about you go get Jessie and you can all spend some time with your baby sister", The six-year-old smiled excitedly and rushed into the house to call the housekeeper.

After handing the baby to Jessie he walked up to his room for a nap and saw the envelope on his bedside table, taking off his jacket, tie and his shoes he took the envelope and lay down on his back and started reading it again.

 _Dear Georg,_

 _This might come as a bit of a shock but I found out I was pregnant about 3 months after leaving the villa, I stayed in Vienna for a while working for a sewing shop to make a decent living and ended up making a good friend out of my boss so I lived with her and she helped me through my pregnancy. During labor and after the birth of our first daughter I found out I actually was having TWINS, can you imagine, probably the worst pain I've ever endured in my life but I pushed through._

 _Georg I know you probably hate me for what I did but I can't stand the fact that you will never know at least one of your daughters. God gave me two for a reason, I believe one of them was meant to give you the joy I will experience raising little Annie, she is the youngest, Hallie the little bundle you should have met by the time you read this is our first born. It was so hard to leave her behind but I know you will protect and take care of her Georg. I trust you with all my heart and soul after seeing you with your other children. Oh how much I miss them. Kurt's funny jokes, Bergitta telling me about the stories she reads in her books, Marta's little toothy smiles and Gretl cuddling next to me in the mornings. I know Hallie will probably never know about me but I'm satisfied as long as I know she is with her father. God Bless You and all FIVE of your beautiful children._

 _All my love_

 _Maria_

With tear stained cheeks and the letter resting against his heart he drifted off to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 1

MORE TO COME PLEASE READ AND REVIEW XXXXX

 _Oh and if it confused you everything written in Italics are dreams, flashbacks, letters or dreams OF flashbacks hahaha_


	3. Chapter 2 Camp Champ

_I'm sorry the first chapter was so short but that was just to get the story started chapter 2 is a bit better concerning length. haha, enjoy and please review. P.S. If you have watched The Parent Trap you'll recognize almost everything and small things like Annie's grandfather will only make sense if you keep reading because we all know that Maria's parents died when she was young so, please keep reading if you like the story and want to find out more xxx._

 **I don't own The Sound of Music OR The Parent Trap.**

 **Chapter 2: CAMP CHAMP**

 **11 YEARS AND 9 MONTHS LATER**

 _Maine, New England_

 _Moose Lake_

Busses lined up along the grassy patches of Camp Walden and chaos ensued as soon as passengers made their way off to stretch their legs and grab their luggage. A blow horn could be heard in the distance, "Good afternoon ladies and welcome to Camp Walden, I'm Ms. Marwa Kulk and I'm your camp director, now girls let's find our things as quickly as we can, we have a big first day planned for all of you."

Hallie von Trapp stepped off the bus and took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air, walking along the groups of chatty girls she finally saw what she was looking for, on a big pile of luggage she saw her bright yellow bag on the very top of the pile, "There you are, found you", just as she reached out to grab it another bunch of bags were thrown on top of it, "OH MAN", sighing she reached out to try and pull it out but with no success.

"You must be new", she heard a voice say behind her and she turned around.

"How can you tell?" she asked with a bit of sarcasm crossing her arms in front of her.

Giving a slight giggle the girl answered, "You didn't know you had to grab your bag before it got caught in a heap, I would say you need some serious help."

"Thanks, it's the big yellow one", she said smiling brightly at the girl.

The girl tried helping her pull it out but they still had no success. Another girl came up in front of them and swiftly pulled a black bag out from under the pile.

They both stared at the girl wide eyed, "WOW, now that's my kind of woman."

The girl beside her laughed loudly at the statement before calling after the girl, "Excuse me", she yelled and the girl turned around.

Hallie smiled at her politely before asking, "Can you help me with my bag, it's the big yellow one buried WAY in there." She exclaimed as the girl came closer.

"Sure, no problem", the girl said and started pulling, successfully removing it from the pile. Seeing the tag on the side of the bag the girl asked, "Oh Are you from California?"

Hallie nodded, "Napa, you know Northern California, and we live on a vineyard."

The girl frowned in confusion, "A what-yard?"

Laughing at the girl's confusion Hallie continued, "A vineyard, where you grow grapes to make wine, that's what my dad does for a living."

Both girls nodded

"So I haven't introduced myself yet how rude of me, my name is Hallie, Hallie von Trapp" she said extending her hand to the first girl.

"Oh nice to meet you I'm Harper, Harper Stewart", the girl said shaking Hallie's hand.

"I'm Alex Russo", the second girl said also shaking her hand.

"HALLIE… HALLIE VON TRAPP WHERE ARE YOU"

Hearing her name called out on the blow horn she raised her hand, "RIGHT HERE!"

"HI HALLIE, YOU ARE IN ARAPA HOUSE"

"So am I", both Harper and Alex said simultaneously.

Hallie gasped excitedly knowing she will be rooming with her two new friend, "AWESOME", she exclaimed and high fived each of the girls.

As they started walking in search of their cabin Hallie broke the silence, "So do any of you by any chance know how to play poker."

Both girls shook their heads in response.

"Aww what a shame it's my favourite, we play it all the time at my house."

Just as they crossed the path to a line of cabins a limo parked behind them.

Hallie gasped, "Who's in there?", she asked and both girls shrugged as they walked on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the limo parked in front of the row cabins Annie Rainer slowly opened the door and stepped out taking a deep breath. Looking around she felt somewhat overdressed in her knee high skirt, blazer and elegant flats.

"Well…", she heard Martin behind her, "…. here we are, Camp Walden for girls", he continued not sounding very impressed by his surroundings, "You're telling me we travelled all the way from London for this?"

Annie rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Martin look at it, it's rather picturesque, don't you think?", she said laughing as he tried shooing a fly.

"Not exactly the term I would have used", he said unloading the bags from the limo. Setting everything down he got a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket, "Now shall we review your mother's list?"

Turning towards Martin she smiled warmly and nodded.

"Vitamins", he started.

"Check", Annie confirmed confidently.

"Minerals"

"Check"

"List of daily fruits and vegetables"

"Check, check"

Martin looked up confused.

Annie smiled at his expression, "Check for fruits, check for vegetables, go on."

Smiling and shaking his head he continued, "Sunblock, Lip Balm, Insect Repellent, Stationary, Stamps, Photographs of you mother, grandfather and your trusty butler…. ME"

She giggled and nodded, "Then that's all I should think."

"Oh and here's a gift from you grandfather.", Martin said pulling something out of his pants pocket and holding it up, "A spanking new deck of cards, maybe you'll actually find somebody on this continent who can whip your toosh at poker."

"Well I doubt it but thanks and thanks for bringing me here Martin", she said tears forming in her eyes.

Martin fought back the tears himself and hugged her fiercely to him, releasing her he spoke in a shaky voice, "Now, you remember if you change your mind and want me to come here and collect you at the end of camp, I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks but I'll be fine, really, see you in eight weeks Marty old pal"

"Oh Annie, I'm missing you already, queen of my heart"

She smiled and gave him another big hug. He pulled away and kissed her forehead, "Have fun old bean."

"I will", she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Martin walked to the limo and opened the door, before he climbed in he turned again and waved, "Toodeloo".

Smiling she returned the gesture, "Toodeloo"

Climbing in the back of the limo she heard him say to the driver, "Airport please", and then she watched the limo drive away.

Turning to fetch her bags she saw two girls approach her.

"Hi are you Annie?", one asked.

"Yes that's me."

"My name is Lily and this is Liesl", she said and pointed to the girl beside her.

"Nice to meet you, Annie Rainer", Annie said extending her hand to them.

They both shook her hand and continued, "Ms. Marwa said you would be here and we must show you your cabin, we are your roommates."

She smiled broadly, "How nice, thank you.", she said as she followed the girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone made their way out of the cafeteria after lunch. Annie and her two friends strolled along the cabins looking for their choice of fun activities to take part in. As they walked they saw a group of girls next to a banner reading 'FENCING' and then Ms. Marwas standing behind a girl with fencing gear on exclaiming, "You all did excellent kids BUT the winner of course is still undefeated champ from Napa, California, Miss Hallie von Trapp. Do we have any more challengers?", Silence fell upon the group, "Oh come now ladies, let's not be damsels in distress here.", she said laughing as she ticked off opponents on the list in her hand.

Stepping forward Annie put on some gear and a fencing mask before making herself known, "I'll take a whack at it", she exclaimed as her two friends smiled and made their way to a bench to support her.

Still looking down at the board in her hand Ms. Marwas loudly exclaimed, "OKAY we've got ourselves a challenger. All right take positions."

The two circled each other and then stood on their marks. From the crowd of girls HALLIE and ANNIE could be heard through the cheers.

Ms. Marwas stood between them, "Fences ready?"

"Ready", they both said simultaneously.

"aaaaand FENCE", Ms. Marwas could be heard before the sound of steel coming together filled the air.

So lost in the moment Annie pushed the sword too hard against her opponent which resulted in the girl tripping over a rock and landing back first in a water crib behind her.

Annie gasped in horror instantly feeling bad about what she did, extending her hand to her opponent she hurriedly started apologizing, "I AM SO SORRY, please let me help you."

Fuming Hallie reached out to take the girl's offered hand, "NO let ME help YOU", she screamed and pulled as hard as she could.

Annie fell face first into the crib next to the girl and coughed up some water as she tried to get out, "What on earth did you do that for?!", she screamed back at the girl.

Hallie also getting out of the water faced the girl and exclaimed, "ME, you pushed me in first!"

"It was an accident I said I was sorry!", Annie shouted.

Ms. Marwas made her way through the crowd of girls, "Well that was quite a show, looks like we've got ourselves a new Camp Champ from London, England, Miss Annie Rainer. All right girls take of your masks and shake hands. Let's all be good sports now."

Annie smiled as she took off her mask and Hallie turned around before doing the same, not really wanting to face the girl.

Ms. Marwas looked in Hallie's direction, "Come on girls."

Rolling her eyes Hallie slowly turned around, "Fine but this doesn't mean we can be frie…", her words failed and both girls gasped instantaneously, Ms. Marwas and the group of girls also gasped and stared open mouthed at the two girls before them. They took each other's hands cautiously and gasped again when their hands met.

Shaking herself out of the shock Hallie tried to pretend like she didn't notice what was going on and turned to the crowd beside them, "Why is everyone staring?"

Ms. Marwas still gaping led the group of girls away. Liesl and Lily came to stand behind Annie still open mouthed and staring at Hallie while Alex and Harper came to stand behind Hallie both like their friend also pretending not to notice anything.

"Don't you see it?", Annie finally broke the silence.

"See what?", Hallie said pretending to be confused.

"The resemblance between us.", Annie answered not taking her eyes off Hallie.

Hallie let out a slight laugh looking towards her two friends who were also giggling, "Resemblance? Between you and me?", she asked sarcastically pointing between them to emphasis her words.

Annie still too shocked to realize that Hallie was mocking her nodded with a slight frown to show she was confused that this girl couldn't see that they looked exactly the same.

Hallie holding back a fit of giggles continued in her mocking tone, "Okay let me see, turn sideways."

Annie sighed and rolled her eyes to show her irritation but obliged.

"Now the other way…", Hallie continued and Annie again did as she was asked.

"Well…", Hallie said as if making an analysis, "Your eyes are much closer together than mine, your ears well… don't worry you'll grown into them…"

Annie frowned and covered her ears, finally realizing what this girl was doing she looked past Hallie at the two giggling girls and balled her fists in anger.

Hallie seeing the irritation in the girl before her just smiled triumphantly and continued her verbal attack," …your teeth are a little crooked, UGH and that nose well don't worry dear those things can be fixed."

Annie looking back at Hallie gasped at what she heard and covered her nose.

"…. But do you want to know the REAL difference between us- ", Hallie continued but was cut off by Annie who decided to fight back.

"Let me see", Annie started, "I know how to fence and you don't, or I have class and you don't, take your pick."

Hallie approached her and balled her fists, "Why I oughtta."

Ms. Marwas who finally made her way back saw the fight and tried separating the two before things got ugly, "Ladies, ladies, it's time to break up this little love fest, Annie, Hallie I mean Hallie, Annie, I mean, WHOA.", looking between the two she couldn't tell who is who but managed to steer them their separate ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night most of the girls at the camp made their way to Annie's cabin to try and beat her at a game of poker but they were all unsuccessful. Laughing to herself triumphantly she exclaimed, "So I guess that's it, no more takers?"

"I'll take a WHACK at it", someone said slamming the cabin door shut.

Annie frowned as she saw the crowd of girls make way. As her challenger came closer she smiled mischievously, "Take a seat Trapp."

Hallie took the seat opposite Annie and threw a bunch of coins on the pile of money, "Deal me in."

As the game came to a conclusion both girls only had five more cards left, Hallie smiled mischievously and broke the long silence, "I tell you what I'm gonna do, I'll make you a little deal.", she smiled to her friends behind her before continuing, "LOSER jumps into the lake after the game.", she raised her eyebrows waiting for a response.

Annie looked at her cards again and smiled, "EXCELENT."

"…. but NAKED", Hallie finished.

Annie smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Even more excellent…. start unzipping miss von Trapp….", Annie put her cards on the table smiling broadly, "STRAIGHT in diamonds."

Hallie raised her eyebrows in shock, "Your good Rainer….", She looked down at her cards and then back at her opponent smiling, "…. but you're just not good enough."

Annie's face fell, "What do you mean?"

Hallie bit her bottom lip to supress a laugh and turned her cards around, "In your honour, a royal flush."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie stood on the edge of the bridge looking out on the dark water, shaking a bit from the cold she rubbed her hands over her arms trying to heat herself up. 'Jumping into the lake butt naked in the dead of night, that's not weird right?' she thought to herself. Hearing wolf whistles and laughing behind her she took a deep breath and confidently turned her head, with a final salute to the smirking enemy she turned back to the lake and dived in. When she surfaced she watched in horror as flocks of girls grabbed her clothes and started scattering leaving only her shoes, "ALRIGHT if that's the way you want it then let the games begin", she said to herself smiling broadly, "You've just messed with the wrong girl Hallie von Trapp."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Hallie and her two friends made their way to their cabin exhausted after hours of playing soccer, giggling Harper broke the silence, "I swear I heard your evil clone sneezing ALL the way across the mess hall this morning", They all started laughing at the comment.

"I am SO tired, I'm going back to bed and sleeping till lunch", Hallie said stopping to take a drink of water as the other two giggled and nodded their agreement.

"That does not seem like a possibility babe", Alex said as she stopped giggling.

Hallie frowned in confusion as she looked at her friend, "Why not?"

"That's why not", Alex said pointing in the direction of their cabin.

Looking in the same direction Hallie's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. On the roof of their cabin stood all three their beds and bedside tables along with their bags neatly positioned next to each other, "NO WAY", she exclaimed with a hint of anger in her voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night as the camp grew silent and everyone was sleeping soundly Hallie and her two friends, dressed in black and carrying big bags over their shoulders, made their way to Annie's cabin struggling to contain their laughter, "Okay it looks like the coast is clear", Hallie whispered putting her finger over her lips as she tried to silently open the cabin door, "Payback time", she whispered to herself as she saw all three occupants soundly sleeping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Annie rolled on her back and stretched before she opened her eyes, when she did she gasped and sat up. Strings were hanging all over the cabin, over their heads, under the beds. Getting out of bed to investigate she stepped on something sticky and screamed, the scream woke Liesl who started screaming too when she found she was covered in a sticky substance. Lily sleepily opened her eyes and gasped at the scene, sitting up a toy spider fell on her lap and she too started screaming. Annie tried to walk forward and when she did a huge water balloon fell on her head soaking her completely.

Hearing the screams Hallie and her friends dodged to peek through the window of the screaming girl's cabin. Seeing the chaos inside they started laughing uncontrollably.

"That girl is without a doubt the lowest, most awful creature that ever walked the PLANET", Annie screamed.

The statement made Hallie laugh even harder, "Thank you thank you very much", she said doing her best Elvis impersonation making her friends too laugh harder. So lost in the scene before them they only half heard Ms. Marwas behind them with the blow horn, "Morning girls", still laughing they turned their heads, "Morning Marwas", suddenly realization hit all three of them and their eyes grew wide, "MARVAS!"

"Surprise inspection", Ms. Marwas shouted to the row of cabins.

Running to the cabin door Hallie stopped Ms. Marwa before she could enter, "NO Ms. Marwas DO NOT go in there, one of the girls got sick last night and it is a big mess"

"Oh well if someone's sick dear then I MUST go in", Ms. Marwas said trying to get to the door but Hallie put her full weight against the door, "Please move aside dear", Ms. Marwas said smiling at the girl.

Looking out on the scene Annie rolled her eyes and went to the door, "Actually we're all quite fine in here, that is unless Hallie knows something we don't, really I insist come in and see for yourself Marwas."

"Stand aside dear", Ms. Marwas said a bit more firmly and pushed past Hallie to open the door, as the door opened a bucket of chocolate milk fell on Marwas's head, screaming she stepped forward and slid on something inside and fell against one of the beds. Trying to pull herself up she grabbed at a string, "NOOOO", Hallie screamed but it was too late, feathers started falling all over the room like snowflakes covering a sticky Marwas from head to toe.

"I told you it was a mess in here", Hallie said biting her nails.

"She should know", Annie piped in, "SHE DID IT."

"You", Marwas pointed at Hallie, "…. and you", she pointed at Annie, "PACK YOUR BAGS."

They both gasped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone at Camp Walden marched after Marwas into the woods that afternoon with Hallie and Annie in the front each holding their bags.

Marwas stopped and turned around, "All right the rest of you, back to your activities. Everyone cheered and ran off. "You two….", she said pointing to Hallie and Annie, "…. the isolation cabin."

Looking at each other they rolled their eyes, "Great, a cabin in the middle of nowhere with miss know it all", Hallie said out loud as they started walking up the steps to the cabin. Annie stopped and looked at her, "Don't you even start, YOU are the reason we're in the mess in the first place."

Hallie's eyes grew wide, "ME, why don't you take your English accent and your fancy suits and sh….", before she could finish rain started pouring down.

They ran as fast as they could into the cabin and with sombre moods started unpacking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter 3 We're Like Twins

**I don't own The Sound of Music OR The Parent Trap**

 **CHAPTER 3: WE'RE LIKE TWINS**

Hallie sat on her bed going through some pictures of her family, she put them all safely away again but stopped at one, suddenly the wind blew fiercely through an open window blowing the picture out of her hand and across the room. She bolted off the bed trying to close the window but realized that it was stuck.

Annie observed the scene and got off her bed, after picking up the picture she made her way over to try and help, pushing together they managed to get it closed. Hallie turned towards Annie and smiled awkwardly, "Thanks."

Annie smiled back warmly, "Your welcome."

They stared awkwardly at each other for a few minutes before Annie broke the silence, "Oh you dropped this.", she said holding the picture out. Before Hallie could respond Annie bent down again, "….and this", Annie said holding a stuffed bunny out to her and smiling.

"Oh him….", Hallie said with a little chuckle, "His name is Cuppy."

Annie also let out a little chuckle, "Is that your home in the picture?"

Hallie smiled and looked at the picture, "Yip, when you sit on the porch you can actually look out on the large vineyard my dad owns", she said with pride as she showed Annie the picture again, "That's my dad, he didn't know I was taking the picture or else he would have turned around", Hallie explained pointing at the man in the picture, "He's like my best friend, we do everything together."

Feeling her eyes burn with tears Annie stood shivering a little and sat down on the edge of Hallie's bed.

Hallie looked at her a bit concerned, "Are you ok?"

Annie smiled weakly in response, "Yes, it's just a bit chilly that's all."

Shrugging Hallie stood and went over to her bag, looking through it she found what she was looking for and held it up, "Want one?", she asked looking at Annie.

Annie smiled back and nodded enthusiastically, "Oh sure I love oreo's, at home I eat them with peanut butter"

Hallie's eyes grew wide, "You do? That is so weird, so do I", she said taking a jar of peanut out of her bag.

"You're kidding, most people find it totally disgusting", Annie said rolling her eyes.

"I know I don't get it", Hallie said and made her way over to the bed giggling as she sat down beside Annie.

Their giggles subsided and they started eating, "What's your dad like?", Hallie asked breaking the silence, "I mean is he the kind of father you can talk to or is he one of those workaholics who says 'I'll talk to you later honey' but never really does? I hate that."

"I don't have a father actually", Annie said in response, "I mean I had one once I suppose but my parents separated years ago, at least that's what my mother told me once, she never really mentions him, it's like he evaporated in to thin air or something."

"Scary the way nobody stays together anymore", Hallie said shaking her head and biting into a cookie, "Annie, how old are you?"

"I'll be twelve on October eleventh", Annie responded.

Choking on her cookie Hallie's eyes grew wide, "So will I."

Annie frowned, "Wait, your birthday is on October eleventh?"

Hallie nodded, "Yeah, how weird right?"

Annie also nodded, "EXTREMELY"

"Oh hey it stopped raining", Hallie exclaimed looking out the window, "Want to go get some hot chocolate or something?", she asked jumping off the bed and walking out the door.

Annie also walked outside and she saw that Hallie was waiting for her.

"What's the matter?", Hallie asked confused at how slow Annie was walking out the door.

"Hallie? What's your mother like?"

Hallie looked to the ground, "I never met her, she and my dad split up when I was a baby, maybe even before I'm not sure, he doesn't like to talk about her…", she looked up again and smiled, "…. but I know she was really REALLY beautiful."

"How do you know that?", Annie asked walking down the stairs.

"Well because my sister Bergitta had this picture of her hidden in her sock drawer and she caught me looking at it like all the time so she gave it to me to keep", Hallie said.

Annie frowned, "You have a sister?"

Hallie giggled, "Three actually and a brother but they are all grown up and out of the house except Gretl who is seventeen but they all have a different mother, my dad met MY mom after his first wife passed away, look I'm really thirsty are you sure you don't want to get something to drink?"

Annie threw her hands in the air, "Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this? I mean don't you realize what's happening?", Annie asked turning around and walking back into the cabin.

Hallie just shrugged and looked slightly confused as she followed.

Annie rolled her eyes and sighed, "I mean think about it, I only have a mother and you only have a father, I've never met my dad and you've never met your mum, you have one old picture of your mum and I have one old picture of my dad but yours is probably a good quality picture mine is a pathetic old thing all wrinkled and ripped out of a newspaper my mum got when we went to visit Austria where I was born", she finally stopped and took a deep breath.

Hallie's eyes grew wide, "You were born in Austria?"

Annie nodded, "That is where my mum said she met my dad."

"My dad is from Austria and I was born there too", Hallie said with a shaky voice, "What are you doing?", she asked when she saw Annie turning and looking through her bag.

"It's a picture of my father, I take it with me wherever I go." Annie replied holding the picture tightly against her chest.

Hallie turned and started going through her pictures pulling one out and also hugging it to herself, "This is a picture my sister took of my mum when she lived with them in Austria, or that's what I heard, my sister sometimes tells me about her."

"Okay…", Annie said, "…. on the count of three we show them to each other okay?"

Hallie's voice was gone but she nodded and managed a faint whisper, "Okay."

"1", Annie started.

"2", Hallie continued.

"3", they both finished and showed the pictures to each other at the same time.

They both gasped looking at each other's pictures.

Annie responded in a shaky voice, "That's my mum."

Hallie smiled and felt a tear rolling down her cheek, "And that's my dad."

"And that's the lunch bell", Annie said as she heard it sound in the distance.

Hallie looked at Annie and wiped a stray tear from her cheek, "I'm not so thirsty anymore", holding back more tears she continued after a few minutes, "So, if your mum is my mum and my dad is your dad and we're both born on October eleventh, then you and I are like…. like sisters."

Annie let out a slight chuckle, "Sisters? Hallie we're like TWINS."

Smiling at each other they embraced and allowed the tears to flow.

Hallie broke away first wiping away tears, "I just don't know what to say", she exclaimed gripping at the locket around her neck.

"What's that you're holding?", Annie asked.

Hallie looked down and answered, "Oh it's my locket I got it when I was born, it has a cross on it", she said showing it to Annie.

Chuckling Annie reached around her neck, "I got mine when I was born too, it also has a cross on it", wiping another few tears away she continued, "So I'm not an only child I'm a twin and I have stepsisters and a stepbrother, and I actually have a FATHER."

They smiled at each other and embraced again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night they put their mattresses on the floor and lay next to each other asking as much questions about each other's lives as they could think of.

"Tell me, what's mum like?", Hallie asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well…", Annie started, "…. she designs wedding gowns, she's becoming quite famous actually, a princess in Greek just bought one of her gowns."

Hallie's eyes grew wide, "WOW."

"You know what's interesting?", Annie asked smiling at her sister, "Neither one of them ever got married again, has dad ever come close to getting remarried?"

"NEVER…", Hallie answered, "He always says his children are the most important people in his life."

Both of them rolled on their backs staring at the ceiling until Hallie sat up straight and broke the silence again, "I have a brilliant beyond BRILLIANT idea!, she exclaimed turning to look at her sister who was looking up at her with question written all over her features, "You wanna know what dad is like right?"

Annie sat up also and nodded, "Right?", she answered confidently.

"….and I'm DYING to know mum", she continued still smiling broadly, "….so what I'm thinking, DON'T FREAK OUT OKAY?"

Annie still looking very much confused just nodded her answer.

"I think we should SWITCH PLACES", Hallie said squealing with excitement.

Annie gasped and her eyes grew wide but before she could protest Hallie continued speaking.

"I'll go back to London as you and you'll go back to California as me!", Hallie said gesturing between them as she spoke.

Finally finding her voice Annie spoke up, "WHAT!?"

"Annie we can pull it off, we're TWINS aren't we?", Hallie continued still trying to convince her sister.

Annie not at all convinced shook her head fiercely, "Hallie, we're totally and completely one hundred percent different!"

Hallie just shrugged at Annie's answer, "I still don't see the problem, I'll teach you to be me and you teach me to be you, look I can do you already", Hallie cleared her throat and spoke in her best English accent, "You want to know the difference between us? I have class and you don't."

Annie just smiled and rolled her eyes.

Hallie also smiled but then pulled a puppy dog face and put her hands together in front of her chest in a pleading way, "PLEASE ANNE, I gotta meet my ma."

Annie sighed and looked up to the ceiling thinking for a moment, looking back at Hallie's pleading face she smiled, "The truth is you know, IF we switch, sooner or later they'll HAVE TO UNswitch us."

Hallie smiled triumphantly and continued along her sister's trail of thoughts, "…and when they do they'll have to meet again, FACE TO FACE."

"After all these years", Annie finished.

Hallie excitedly squealed before laying on her back again and Annie did the same, staring at the ceiling the two sisters fell asleep with big smiles on their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the two sat in their cabin going through their plan. Annie got up and pulled two pictures out of her bag, "OK besides me and mum there are two other people who live with us….", she exclaimed handing the first picture to Hallie before continuing," …. this is mother's uncle, she only found out about him after I…. or we were born... he is the reason we moved to England, mum calls him our saviour."

Hallie looked at the picture and smiled warmly, "He looks really nice, what do we call him?"

"Grandfather", Annie said giggling at the confused look on Hallie's face, "I called him that once when I was really little and it kinda stuck I guess."

Hallie nodded and put the picture down, "OK got it, next."

Annie handed the other picture to Hallie before continuing, "This is Martin, he's our butler."

Hallie's eyes grew wide as she took the picture, "WE HAVE A BUTLER?"

Annie nodded and giggled.

Hallie stood and grabbed a piece of paper from her bedside table, "OK my turn, so the villa we live in is PRETTY big so I made a small map of what is where for you to keep, it's important that you remember we never really eat in the dining room especially since we're just four in the house, we usually eat out on the terrace except when the others come home or on holidays and special occasions."

Annie took the piece of paper and slightly frowned, "Four? I thought you were three."

Hallie thought for a moment then slapped her forehead, "Yes of course I'm sorry, we have a housekeeper who lives with us, her name is Jessie. She has been working for us since I was a baby."

Annie nodded

Hallie stood again and took a bunch of pictures out of the side of her bag, handing them to Annie she began explaining, "So in order, first is Jessie which I just told you about…."

Annie nodded and flipped to the second picture.

Seeing her flipping through the pictures Hallie continued remembering the order she put them in, "Our oldest brother Kurt, he is twenty-three and he just graduated from Strayer University in Washington, his grades were so good that the university offered him a job as a substitute teacher, he only comes home on holidays and our birthdays IF he gets a break. Bergitta is twenty-two and she just finished the first four years of Medical School but she is now training to officially graduate, she goes to Harvard which is in Boston and also comes home whenever she gets the chance, meaning not very often. Marta is nineteen and she goes to Berklee, she started this year, she wants to be a music teacher. Gretl is seventeen and I'm still not sure what she wants to do, she changes her mind every day, she is a good big sister and I love her but I am so sick of listening to who the hottest boy in high school is every day…."

Annie sat open mouthed, astonished at how talented her family is, laughing at Hallie's description of Gretl before flipping to the last picture, "Aww and who's this?", Annie said looking at the picture of a full grown Golden Retriever.

"The last picture is our dog, Sammy", Hallie answered.

"Do you mind if I keep these…", Annie said taking a deep breath, "…. I'm going to have to go through these a couple of times."

"Sure, but there's one more thing Miss Annie", Hallie said smiling a bit mischievously.

Annie watched as Hallie got up and looked around the cabin, "What are you…", she gasped when she saw Hallie pulling a pair of scissors out of the drawer of her bedside table," NO NO NO NO", before she could stand up from her chair Hallie pushed her down again.

"It's just a haircut Annie, don't be such a baby", Hallie said as she studied the length of her own hair.

Annie bit her bottom lip as the scissors came closer to her hair, looking up she was shocked to see Hallie closing her eyes as she prepared to start cutting, "DON'T SHUT YOUR EYES", Annie screamed making Hallie jump and pull away.

"Right sorry…", Hallie said composing herself and snipping the first piece of hair, she gasped when she saw it fall on the floor but smiled when she looked back at her work, "Don't panic, you look great."

A few hours later the two sisters stood in front of a mirror staring at their reflection, "This is SO scary", Annie said playing with her shorter hair. Hallie nodded and continued staring open mouthed at the mirror.

"OH MY GOD", Hallie exclaimed after a few minutes.

"I know right", Annie said in response.

"No, Annie, I have pierced ears", Hallie said touching her earlobes.

Annie's eyes grew wide and she turned her attention from the mirror to look at her sister, "No no no no not happening, sorry wrong number I WON'T."

"Then cutting your hair was a total waist because I can't go to camp with pierced ears and come home without them I mean come on GET REAL", Hallie exclaimed slightly irritated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right needle sterilized", Hallie said holding a needle over a lit match.

"You sure you know what you're doing?", Annie said her voice trembling.

Annie smiled sympathetically at the girl laying on the bed holding an ice cube to her ear, "Relax, I've gone with all my friends to get their ears pierced, it's NOTHING. Just close your eyes and it will be over before you know it."

Annie closed her eyes tightly and waited for her next instruction.

"Ok on the count of three remove the ice", Hallie continued," one…. two…. THREE."

Annie removed the ice quickly and Hallie put a piece of apple under her ear as she pushed the needle through the earlobe.

Annie's eyes shot open and she let out a painful scream. Hallie jumped at the sound but quickly grabbed an ear ring off the bedside table and put it through the fresh hole in Annie's ear.

Hallie gulped and took a deep breath, "Just one more to go", she said with a smile that quickly disappeared as she saw Annie's murderous glare directed towards her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END OF CHAPTER 3


	5. Chapter 4 Seems Like It's Been Forever

**I don't own The Sound of Music OR The Parent Trap**

 **CHAPTER 4: SEEMS LIKE IT'S BEEN FOREVER**

"Girls, it's time to say your last goodbyes the busses are loading", Ms. Marwas announced on the blow horn as new friends hugged each other and said their sad goodbyes.

Amongst the crowd Hallie von Trapp and Annie Rainer stood embracing tightly both not wanting to let go.

Hallie, dressed in Annie's fancy dress suit, was the first to pull back, "Okay, this is it", she said smiling nervously at her sister.

Annie, dressed in Hallie's shorts and jean jacket, smiled back before reviewing their planned approach, "So remember, you're going to find out how mum and dad met…."

Hallie nodded and then finished, "….and you're going to find out why they broke up."

"ANNIE RAINER, YOUR CAR IS HERE"

Hallie looked toward Ms. Marwas and nodded.

"So here's your ticket and passport, Martin will pick you up at the airport tomorrow morning", Annie said holding everything out.

Hallie took both and nodded as she gave her sister a final hug, "Give dad a kiss for me."

Annie smiled against her shoulder, "And give mum one for me."

"LAST CALL ANNIE RAINER"

Picking up her luggage Hallie smiled warmly at her twin before making her way to the awaiting limo. Handing her things to the driver she turned and waved at Annie before smiling at Ms. Marwas and climbing into the back of the limo.

Annie watched the limo drive away and crossed her fingers, "Good Luck!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hallie woke up rubbing her eyes and letting out a big yawn. She looked out of the plane window and gasped as she saw The Big Ben slowly approaching. Her awe suddenly turned to nervousness and she sat back in her seat taking a big breath, "This is it", she whispered to herself closing her eyes tightly, "Oh God I hope she likes me. Please like me. PLEASE"

A few minutes later she walked into the airport pushing through the big crowds of people looking for a face she's only once seen on a picture and hoping she would recognize him, and that he would recognize her for that matter. Not seeing anyone familiar she went to stand on a waiting chair to look over the crowds.

"ANNIE, ANNIE."

She turned to the voice and smiled instantly recognizing the man from the picture, "Martin?"

Martin made his way through the crowds and stopped when he stood right in front of her. He hugged her tightly and lifted her off the chair, "Missed you."

"Missed you", Hallie said smiling brightly up at him.

He looked at her and frowned. Her breath caught in her throat, 'Oh no he isn't fooled', she thought biting hard on her lower lip.

"What have you done to your hair?", he asked.

She breathed a big sigh of relieve, "Cut it, do you like it?", she replied a bit more confidently.

He smiled broadly, "LOVE IT, it's the new you. And you've had your ears pierced", he said hugging her again, "Now let's go, there is someone quite eager to welcome you home."

Knowing who he was referring to she gulped.

"Are you alright?", Martin asked a bit worried.

"Perfectly fine just excited to be back home", she said smiling.

He smiled back and continued leading the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hallie stood in front of the black gate that led to the elegantly built two-story house. She took a deep breath and opened the gate walking forward only to stop at the door. She closed her eyes and composed herself before putting her hand on the big doorknob and pushing it open, "Hello", she quietly called out as she walked in, looking up at the big staircase and seeing no one she walked into the sitting room on the side of the stairs. Hearing a cough coming from an opened door leading through the sitting room she cautiously approached the door. Standing in the doorway she recognized the man sitting behind the wooden desk of what looked to be an office, his head buried in a newspaper. Seeing as he did not notice her she put her bags down and decided to make herself known, "Grandfather?"

The man jumped a little and looked up, setting his newspaper and reading glasses down on the desk, he slowly rose from his seat and a smile spread across his face, "Is that my little girl, that tall gangly thing?", he asked in a teasing tone and pointing in her direction.

"Yes, it's me", Hallie responded with a slight giggle.

Circling the desk, he approached her and pulled her into a tight hug, "Welcome home, did you have a good time sweet pea?", he asked as he pulled back and took her hands in his.

She nodded and hugged him again.

"ANNIE", she heard a feminine voice calling and her eyes grew wide. Looking up at her 'grandfather' she smiled before pulling back and running back towards the stairs.

Hallie ran full speed towards the stairs and froze as she heard the voice coming closer, she saw a figure dressed in an elegant but simple knee high dress running down the stairs and stopping midway, she gasped when she saw the woman's face, "Mother", she said in a shaky voice and then dodged to get to the woman she has been dreaming of her entire life.

Maria knelt down and hugged her daughter tightly as she ran into her arms never wanting to let go but when she felt her shoulder getting wet she pulled back to look at her little girl and smiled warmly wiping away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

Hallie stared at her mother's beautiful features and for a moment forgot the situation she was in, "I can't believe it's you."

Maria let out a little chuckle, "And I can't believe it's you and with short hair, who cut it for you?"

Hallie smiled and shrugged, "A girl I met at camp, do you hate it?", she asked a little worried.

"No darling, I absolutely love it", Maria responded running her hands through the ends of her daughter's hair and suddenly gasping, "You got your ears pierced too?", she asked a bit shocked.

Hallie nodded not able to stop smiling.

"Well are there any other surprises? Belly button rings, tattoos….", she stopped when she saw her daughter fiercely wiping away tears, "Oh darling what is it?", she asked in a soft and comforting tone.

Hallie took a deep breath trying to control her emotions, "I'm sorry, it's just I've missed you so much."

Maria smiled again and pulled her daughter in for another big hug, "I know, it seems like it's been forever."

"You have no idea", Hallie said holding her mother tightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So tell me, did you like everyone? Was it fun?", Maria asked taking a sip of tea while looking expectantly at her daughter.

Knocking brought their attention to the salon door.

Maria smiled brightly, "Yes Martin?"

Martin smiled back then turned his gaze to Hallie, "I found a stow away in your suitcase", he exclaimed holding up a stuffed bunny.

Hallie's eyes grew wide, "Oh my God Cuppy", she whispered a little too loudly.

Maria put her cup of tea on the table and looked at her daughter a little confused, "Cuppy?"

Hallie turned her head towards her mother, "He belongs to my friend, the one I was telling you about", she explained.

Maria nodded and mouthed, 'oh'.

"Well….", Martin piped in, "…since he's not our Cuppy, shall we dispose of the little creature?"

"NO", Hallie exclaimed standing and making her way over to Martin, "I mean no, I'll mail him to her, she loves this thing a lot, it wouldn't be right throwing him away", she continued grabbing the stuffed bunny and holding him tightly against her chest.

Maria smiled and shrugged at Martin, "I guess that'll be all Martin thank you."

Martin frowned but bowed and left the room.

The phone rang and Maria stood to answer it, "Hello, oh hi how's the photoshoot going, well can't you manage without me? Annie just got home from camp."

Hallie smiled as her mother looked at her and winked.

"Ok hold on a moment, Annie", Hallie smiled and looked at her mother expectantly, "Would you hate very much running down to the studio with me?"

Hallie smiled brightly, "No I would love it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hallie gasped as they walked up to the store window. She looked up at her mother, "Mother, that's incredible, you designed that?"

Maria smiled brightly at her daughter's reaction, "Well I had to do something while you were away at camp."

Hallie bit her bottom lip and looked up at her mother again, "You know who would look really beautiful in that gown, I mean REALLY beautiful."

Smiling Maria looked down at her daughter, "Who?"

"You", Hallie said waiting for her mother's reaction.

"ME?", Maria asked chuckling, "You know I think that time change has made you a little loopy…. Come on let's see what all the fuss is about", she said leading her daughter through the front door.

"Okay I'm here", Maria announced as she entered the studio.

Hallie watched her mother in action and smiled as she shook her head, "My mum is too cool", she whispered to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So doesn't designing all these wedding gowns ever make you think about getting married again?", Hallie asked her mother as they walked hand in hand out the store again a few hours later, "…. or at least make you think about the 'F' word?"

Maria stopped walking and stared at her daughter wide eyed, "THE 'F' WORD?"

"My father", Hallie said slightly confused by her mother's reaction.

Maria took a deep breath and continued walking, "Oh THAT 'F' word, well no actually because I never really married the 'F' word", she said more to herself than to her daughter.

But Hallie heard it and froze in shock making Maria also stop again, "You didn't?"

Maria shook her head before continuing, "Well it's a long story sweetheart and we have to get home before it starts pouring outside."

"But mother you can't avoid the subject forever, at least tell me what he was like", Hallie said as they continued walking.

"Okay", Maria gave in, "he was quite lovely to tell you the truth, but when we met he was quite the opposite", she said smiling at the memory, "You know I knew you were going to ask me all these questions one day but we can talk about it another time okay?"

"Okay", Hallie said smiling again.

Smiling back Maria gave her a quick hug before yelling, "TAXI!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie slowly walked down the steps of the plane clutching her bag tightly trying to calm her nerves. She froze when her feet touched the pavement and she looked out to the crowd, "It's him," she whispered to herself as she saw a well dresses, neatly groomed man making his way to the front of the crowds.

"HEY HALL", Georg shouted when he spotted her, "WELCOME HOME KIDDO", he continued smiling brightly.

Despite the weight of her bag Annie ran as fast as she could towards her father only to stop right in front of him. She stared at his face for a long while wondering if he was real or if she was just imagining him.

Georg who never stopped smiling knelt down on one knee, "Get into these arms you little punk", he said opening his arms wide.

Annie dropped her bag and jumped into her father's waiting arms, "Finally", she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Georg stood up and spun her around before putting her back on the ground and grabbing her bag, "I hope you had a lousy time at camp because you are NOT going back, I missed you too much", he exclaimed as he knelt down to her eye level again.

Annie just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

Georg chuckled and hugged her back with his free arm, "What happened to you Hall? Something's changed", he said as he pulled away and looked at her again. He stood up and put his hand on her head, "Are you getting taller?", he asked before putting his arm around her shoulders.

Annie giggled and wrapped her arm tightly around his waist as they started walking, "So what's up dad? How's Jessie and everybody?", she asked trying to sound like Hallie through her shaky voice.

"Great, everybody's great, exited to see you again", he responded smiling down at his daughter, "Eight weeks really is too long Hall, a lot's been happening around here."

"A lots happened to me too dad", Annie said raising her eyebrows, "I mean I feel like I'm practically a NEW WOMAN", she exclaimed not taking her eyes off her father.

Georg chuckled, "What's the matter? Did I cut myself shaving?"

Annie smiled and hugged her dad closer, "Sorry, I just missed you a lot."

Georg smiled back at her and also held her tighter, "I missed you too squirt, now let's get home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie stared wide eyed out the car window at the beautiful landscapes, now she understood why Hallie was so proud of talking about 'home' all the time. When she finally looked up at the road she gasped as she saw them approaching the villa. She jumped out of the car as soon as it was parked to get a better view of the huge structure.

She heard a dog barking and then someone screaming, squinting her eyes she saw a woman running out of the front door towards her with open arms.

"Hello gorgeous", the woman squealed as hugged Annie tightly and spun her around, "Oh we missed you so much", she said pulling away, "Hey, don't you ever let your old man talk you out of going back to camp, you're a grown girl and you need adventure", the woman said in a low voice.

"Okay", Annie said smiling, she recognized the woman as soon as she saw her face, "I've missed you too Jessie", she said giving the woman another big hug.

Jessie smiled at the gesture, "Oooh you hungry?", she asked as Annie as she pulled away.

Annie just shrugged, "Sure"

Georg walked around the car with the yellow bag in one hand, "What are we eating?", he asked expectantly.

Jessie smiled as he passed them, "Corn bread and chilli, help yourself, it's on the stove."

He smiled and nodded before disappearing into the house.

Jessie put her arm around Annie and led her around the house and onto the big porch which had two big double doors also leading into the house, "Well, something's changed about you Hall, I can't put my finger on it but something has definitely changed", Jessie said pulling away and looking Annie up and down.

Annie walked to the railing and turned to face Jessie again, "REALLY? Well, it's just same old me", she said crossing her fingers behind her back, "HONEST"

Barking could be heard coming through the house and a big golden retriever came running towards Annie, "SAMMY", she exclaimed biting her lower lip nervously as Sammy just stood barking at her.

Jessie frowned and rubbed Sammy's head, "What is the matter with you old goofball, it's Hallie."

Annie cautiously circled Sammy and patted his head, "I probably just smell like camp that's all", she said walking into the house.

Jessie smiled and crouched before Sammy scratching his head.

Annie walked through the sitting room turning in circles and gasping, "WOW, it's even better than the pictures."

"HALLIE"

Annie turned around and saw a young girl running through an open door towards her. The girl crashed into Annie embracing her and the force made them fall back into a leather couch. She giggled as the girl started placing butterfly kisses all over her face while still clutching her tightly.

"GRETL", Jessie exclaimed walking into the room and chuckling, "We don't want to kill the girl, we just got her back for heaven's sake."

Gretl giggled and pulled away to help her sister up.

Annie gasped as she got off the couch, partly because of being out of breath from laughing so hard but mostly because of seeing her sister fully for the first time.

"What's the matter?", Gretl said smiling but then suddenly looking mortified, "Is there a bug on me?", she asked frozen to the spot.

Both Annie and Jessie started laughing, "RELAX, there's nothing on you except maybe a little too much Mascara", Jessie said winking at Annie who giggled in response.

Gretl relaxed and then rolled her eyes at Jessie, "It's called fashion Jessie", she said smiling down at Annie and then looking back at Jessie again, "So Jess did you-"

"Not yet, let's just help Hallie unpack and after lunch I'll help you pack okay?", Jessie interrupted.

Gretl just smiled at her and then gave Annie another big hug.

Annie frowned at her, "Where are you going?", she asked a little disappointed.

"Don't you remember?", Gretl asked looking down at her sister, "I'm going on a trip with my friend Lizzie."

Annie thought for a moment, realizing Hallie must have forgotten that detail she pretended to remember, "OH yes where did you say you were going again?"

Gretl crossed her arms and shook her head before answering, "Paris, she and her mum were going alone so she asked me to join and I've never been there so I asked dad, he said yes and here we are."

Annie gasped, "PARIS…. WOW"

Gretl smiled and took her sister's hand, "I'm leaving tonight but we can spend some time together before I have to leave."

Annie nodded enthusiastically.

Jessie smiled at the scene before making herself known, "OKAY GIRLS, what do you want to do first?", she asked looking between the two and the setting her gaze on Annie, "Eat and then unpack, or we can unpack and then eat OR we can eat while we unpack."

Annie's eyes grew wide, "I can eat in my room."

Both Gretl and Jessie looked at the girl and then at each other frowning before Jessie spoke again with a small chuckle, "I'd say that's a definite possibility."

"Hey Hall", Annie turned her head and saw her dad walking through the room with a bowl of chilli, he walked over and stood in front of his two daughters before continuing, "…when your done come on down there's someone I want you to meet", he said patting her and her sister's cheek before walking out to the porch.

Annie turned to her sister who was making a choking sound, she raised her eyebrows and Gretl giggled a little at her sister's confused face, "Come on let's help Jessie unpack and we can tell you what's going on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie gasped, "FATHER IS DATING SOMEONE!"

"SHHHHHH", Gretl tried silencing her.

Jessie smiled suspiciously, "Father? When was the last time I heard one of you call your dad that?", she said looking at Gretl who just shrugged and giggled.

Annie didn't even pay attention at the other occupants in the room, she was too busy looking out the window at the couple strolling along the grounds hand in hand.

Jessie looked at the girl sympathetically before zipping open the yellow bag and unpacking.

"WHO IS SHE ANYWAY", Annie asked angrily still fuming at the idea of a stepmother when they HAVE a mother.

Gretl who was also staring out the window started explaining, her voice full of irritation and disgust, "Her name is Elsa Shraeder, she's a publicist from San Francisco, dad hired her at the beginning of summer to do some publicity for the vineyard, but if you ask me she's doing a better job at selling herself than the grapes."

"GRETL", Jessie scolded.

Gretl turned to face Jessie and threw her hands in the air in a mock surrender.

Giggling could be heard from the outside which made Gretl turn back to the window, "UGH, I wanna punch that red lipstick right off her face", she said before standing up and walking to the door, "If you'll excuse me I am going to start packing by myself before I barf up a bowl of chilli."

Jessie shook her head and let out a chuckle, "I'm sure gonna miss her when she leaves for college one day", she said throwing the last pieces of clothing into the laundry basket, "Well I'm going too, call me if you need me."

Annie turned around and smiled, "Thanks Jessie."

Jessie smiled back and left the room.

As soon as she was alone Annie grabbed the camera from the bed where Jessie set it and made her way back to the window, she zoomed in and took a picture. Seeing the couple make their way to the swimming pool she put on a swimsuit and made her way down to the front lawn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George spotted his daughter walking towards them and stood from his seat, "Hey there you are, honey I want you to meet a friend of mine", he said making his way to stand behind his daughter, "Hall…", he started taking her shoulders and guiding her closer, "…. this is Elsa Shreader."

Elsa slowly looked up from her drink and smiled brightly at the girl, "Hi there."

"Hi", Annie replied politely, trying to smile.

Elsa put her drink down and looked back at the girl, "I can't believe I'm finally meeting the famous Hallie", she said smiling at Annie then turning her attention to Georg, "Oh Georg, she's adorable."

Georg chuckled, "Well, why don't I leave you two to talk for a while and I'll go get a bottle of champagne to celebrate."

Annie frowned up at her father, "What are we celebrating?"

"Your homecoming of course", Elsa piped in.

Georg smiled at each of them then turned and walked back to the house. There was an awkward silence and then the sound of a phone ringing. Elsa smiled again then picked up her phone, holding up a finger, "Just a moment sweetie", she said before answering.

Annie smiled and nodded before turning to the pool and the rolling her eyes, 'Now what?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END OF CHAPTER 4


	6. Chapter 5 Dad's In Love

_So thank you for the reviews so far and for the kind words, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I must admit that I rushed some parts of the previous chapter a bit and forgot to proof read it before posting so forgive me for the few mistakes (NOT MAJOR) and please keep reading AND reviewing. P.S. if you want more of the other Von Trapp children, I'm planning something towards the end but this story is mainly about the twins and of course Maria and Georg. I will try to put chapters up asap but also keep in mind I don't want to rush them off and have mistakes come up again… ok well chapter 5 ENJOY._

 **I don't own The Sound of Music OR The Parent Trap**

 **CHAPTER 5: DAD'S IN LOVE**

"So, how was camp Hall? Was it fabulous?", Elsa asked putting down her phone and smiling at Annie who was sitting on the edge of the pool.

Annie looked at the woman and forced a smile, "It was fun", she said dryly and looked down at the pool again.

Elsa raised her eyebrows a little taken aback by the girl's attitude but continued speaking, "You know I have NEVER heard a man talk about his daughter the way your father talks about you, you two are obviously VERY close"

Annie smiled mischievously to herself before standing up and facing Elsa again, "We're closer than close, since all my siblings are growing up and moving out of the house we'll soon be all each other has."

Annie kicked off her shoes and smiled at Elsa again before turning around and making a cannonball into the water.

Elsa jumped up and screamed as the water splashed on her expensive crème coloured dress.

Annie surfaced and pretended to look shocked, "I'm sorry, did I get you wet there?"

Elsa grabbed a towel and dabbed lightly at the material of her dress, "Just a little Hall", she responded with a forced smile, "Hey…", she continued walking closer and crouching in front of Annie, "…. guess what, your daddy took me riding the other day and he let me ride your horse, I hope that's ok with you."

"OH SURE", Annie exclaimed, "Sprout's use to strange women riding her, not that you're strange or anything, actually compared to the others your relatively normal."

"Others?", Elsa asked standing up straight again, "What others?"

"You want me to spill the dirt?", Annie asked raising her eyebrows.

Elsa gave a slight chuckle, "What dirt?"

"You know, the information, the load down on other women….", Annie continued, "…can't say I blame you, I'd wanna know if I was number twenty-eight… I mean twenty-nine in a man's life."

Elsa's eyes grew wide, "I'M number twenty-nine?"

Annie nodded, "Yip, it's always the same old thing, horseback riding through the vineyards, romantic dinners with his special reserved wine, moonlight swim-"

"Here we go….", Georg unknowingly interrupted as he walked towards them, "…. a bottle of my special reserved label."

Elsa's eyes grew wide at his announcement and Annie raised her eyebrows knowingly at her.

"So, did you girls find something to talk about while I was gone?", Georg asked as he made his way to stand next to Elsa.

Annie bit her lower lip and quickly went back underwater.

Georg frowned and chuckled looking at Elsa and grabbing her hand, "Does that mean 'yes'?"

"It sure does", she responded smiling back at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of a telephone ringing filled the air, "WOULD SOMEBODY GRAB THAT PLEASE, I'M IN THE SHOWER", Maria shouted from upstairs.

Martin on his way upstairs got to the phone first, "Rainer Residence…Annie?"

"Yes Martin", Hallie quickly exclaimed as she walked passed him.

He stared at her while holding the receiver against his shoulder, "Sounds just like you on the phone."

Hallie's eyes grew wide at this statement

"Sorry, to who do you wish to speak? Annie? Of course, hold on a moment please", he held the phone out to Hallie before continuing, "…. a Mildred Plotter for you, sounds just like your twin."

Hallie took the phone and chuckled nervously, "MY TWIN? Very funny, good one Martin", as she saw Martin slowly walk up the stairs she held the receiver against her ear, "HELLO, OH MILDRED DARLING, HI HOW ARE YOU?"

"Hey how's it going over there?", Annie asked on the other end of the line.

"OH EVERYTHING'S QUITE LOVELY HERE, WE'RE EXPECTING A BIT OF RAIN ACTUALLY BUT MILDRED CAN YOU HOLD ON FOR A MOMENT?", Hallie continued.

"OK but hurry Hall I've GOT to talk to you", Annie replied walking into her bathroom and locking the door.

Hallie looked around for a place to hide and then spotted the closet beside her, closing the closet door behind her and putting on the light she continued in a softer tone of voice, "Ok now I can talk, OH MY GOD mum's incredible, I cannot BELIEVE I lived my entire life without knowing her, she's BEAUTIFUL and fun and smart and I LOVE the gowns she designs AND I got her talking about how she and dad first met and-"

"HALLIE STOP WE'VE GOT A MAJOR PROBLEM, you're going to have to bring mother out here IMMEDIATELY-"

"IMMEDIATELY?", Hallie exclaimed then threw her hand over her mouth before continuing a bit softer, "…are you nuts? I've only had one day with her, I'm just getting to know her, I can't, I won't."

"But this is an emergency", Annie exclaimed, "Dad's in love."

Hallie let out a chuckle, "Get out of here, dad doesn't fall in love, at least not SERIOUSLY."

"Trust me…", Annie continued, "…he's serious about this one, he's always holding her hand and kissing her neck, it's totally DISGUSTING."

Hallie fell silent and then began speaking again, "Well…. you'll just have to break them up, sabotage her, do whatever you have to."

"I'm trying but I mean I'm at a slight disadvantage, I only met the man twelve hours ago. Hallie I can't do this alone, you've got to come here and help me."

Hallie rolled her eyes and saw a candy wrapping paper laying on the floor, she picked it up and smiled mischievously to herself, "Annie I can't I want more time with mom", she said and used the candy paper to make an irritating noise into the receiver.

"HALLIE? WHAT'S GOING ON"

"Anne are you still there? I can barely hear you? I think I lost you Anne…", she went silent for a few minutes then put the receiver down.

"I'M HERE HALLIE, PLEASE DO-", Annie grunted and looked at the phone in her hand, "Thanks for the help HALL."

Hallie, very satisfied with herself, opened the closet door and crawled out, hearing someone clear their throat she gasped and shot her head up only to see all three of the other house occupants staring at her with raised eyebrows and confused expressions, "HI, I…uh… had a phone call from a friend at camp…. yeah, it's an old camp tradition, talk to your friend from inside a closet", she explained giving a nervous chuckle, "So…", she continued standing up again, "…. breakfast anyone?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OKAY HERE WE GO, THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY, eggs sunny side up, bacon, side of toast and in case you're REALLY hungry a stack of HUMONGOUS chocolate chip pancakes, WHICH smell AMAZING if I do say so myself."

"Thanks Jessie", Annie said looking at the plates of food.

Jessie smiled and then frowned, "You're not hungry AGAIN? You hardly touched you're chilli, you're favourite food in the world and now you don't want breakfast? Are you sick honey?", Jessie put her hand against the girl's forehead, looking for a temperature.

Annie smiled warmly, "I'm fine I promise, where's dad?"

"Oh", Jessie replied, "He and Miss 'I'll just have half a grapefruit thank you' left about an hour ago, you overslept and he didn't want to wake you, of course I would oversleep too if I were up all night making mysterious phone calls from my BATHROOM."

Annie choked on her juice and quickly explained, "OH THAT, I was calling a friend from camp, MILDRED, she lives in…. NEW YORK."

"Oh", Jessie responded, "I see, so you wanted to wait and call MILDRED at a time that was convenient for her because of the TIME DIFFRENCE."

Annie smiled a bit relieved, "EXACTLY, because of the TIME DIFFRENCE."

"UH HUH", Jessie continued, "So you waited until it was three in the morning her time, that makes perfect sense."

"Actually", Annie continued explaining, "It was seven at night her time, you see she lives in New York but she is on vacation with her family in Borah Borah."

Jessie narrowed her eyes, "Okay? Look smarty pants, your father wants you to meet him in his office as soon as your done with breakfast."

"He does?", Annie asked then looked at the huge breakfast in front of her, biting into a piece of toast she stood and ran to the door, "Thanks Jessie", she tried pulling the door open but it seemed to be stuck.

Jessie shook her head, "PUSH HALL"

"SORRY, I… FORGOT", Annie said chuckling before running out of the house leaving behind a very confused and suspicious housekeeper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honey, I'm really glad you're here, cause there's something really important I need to talk to you about", Georg broke the silence as he walked through the big wine cellar with his daughter.

"That's really funny cause there's something really important I wanna talk to YOU about", Annie responded.

"Really?", Georg asked looking very surprised, "Well then you go first."

"No dad it's fine you go first."

He smiled at her, "OK, I want to talk to you about Elsa."

"And I want to talk to you about my mother."

Georg froze, "Wha… what about your mother?"

"Dad I'm almost twelve, how long do you expect me to believe that the stork dropped me on your doorstep."

He sighed and continued walking, "Haven't we already talked about your mother?"

"No, not really, DAD I'm almost a teenager, FACE IT, I need a mother."

"You know what?", he said pushing open the doors of the cellar, "you're right, you're ABSOLUTALY right, you DO need a mother, which brings me back to-"

"GEORG", Elsa interrupted, walking towards the two with a man following close behind her, "Hello Hall", she said patting Annie on the head then gesturing to the strange man, "Hallie, this is my assistant Richard, Richard, this is Georg's youngest daughter, the one I've been telling you so much about."

"Hello how are you?", the man asked holding his hand out.

"Hi, I'm good thanks", she replied shaking his hand.

"Georg, if you're free later why don't we all have lunch on the terrace?", she asked smiling at Annie.

"I would love to darling but I promised Hallie we'd spend some time together this afternoon", he replied putting his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Oh well that's no problem, I've got plenty to do anyway", Elsa said kissing Georg's cheek and smiling at Annie before walking past them into the cellar with her assistant.

"First change I make is to send that two faced little brat off to boarding school in Timbuktu", Elsa said as she and her assistant were far enough away from the door.

The man chuckled, "ICE WOMAN", he exclaimed.

Elsa also chuckled, "Proud of it babe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OK, OK YOU WIN", Georg yelled as he tried to catch up, "Give the poor horse a rest", he said as he led his horse to the stand beside his daughter's horse, "So are you excited about our camping trip?"

"What camping trip?", Annie asked as her giggles subsided.

"WHAT CAMPING TRIP?", Georg asked slightly confused, "The one we take every summer before you go back to school."

"OH YEAH THAT CAMPING TRIP, SURE I CAN'T WAIT", Annie exclaimed slapping her forehead.

Georg smiled and studied his daughter for a few minutes before continuing, "So, Hall, what do you think of Elsa?"

Annie frowned, "As what dad? Your publicist, your friend, your-"

"NO NO", Georg interrupted, "… just what do you think of her, you know, as a person?"

"WELL", Annie started, "…. she's cute, she has nice hair, good teeth…. Honestly dad, the woman's a complete stranger to me…. Why do you want my opinion on her anyway?"

Georg chuckled, "Well, I'll tell you why Hall, cause believe it or not I-"

"RACE YOU BACK TO THE STABLES DAD", Annie screamed before turning her horse and galloping away.

"HALL, HALL I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie ran as fast as she could back to the house from the stables wiping away the flowing tears. She ran into the sitting room and started pacing, "I'm in SO over my head here, I can't handle this, I just can't, I'm only one kid", she loudly exclaimed to herself and leaned against the back of the nearest armchair.

"You got something you wanna share with the class Hall?", Jessie asked peeking around the armchair and taking off her reading glasses.

Annie jumped and gasped, "OH Jessie, you gave me a fright."

Jessie frowned in confusion and stood putting her book and glasses on the coffee table, "I gave you a FRIGHT?"

Annie nodded, "You scared me, I didn't know you were in here."

"Are you sure there isn't anything you wanna talk to me about?", Jessie asked walking a bit closer, "Like why Sammy never comes near you anymore, or why your appetite's changed, or why all of a sudden you're using expressions like 'YOU GAVE ME A FRIGHT'?

Annie shrugged, "Jessie, I changed a lot over the summer, that's all", she answered in a shaky voice.

"Okay?", Jessie replied uncertainly, "If I didn't know any better I would've said you were someone else…...almost as if you were…", she continued but then stopped, "Forget it…", she said chuckling, "…. it's IMPOSSIBLE", she turned to walk away.

Annie narrowed her eyes and frowned in confusion, "Wait…. Jessie…Almost as if I were who?"

Jessie stopped walking and turned back around, "Forget it Hall, I'm being stupid", she said slightly chuckling.

"Almost as if I were Annie?"

Jessie's eyes grew wide, "You know about Annie?"

Annie nodded, "How do YOU know about her?"

"Well…", Jessie started, "…it really isn't my business to talk to you about this but… a few years after your father arrived here with you and your siblings we all got very close and he told me about your mother, how they met and how they came to be separated, then he showed me the letters she wrote him and in one of them she tells him about Annie and…. wait, how did YOU find out about Annie?"

Annie gulped and took a deep breath, "I… AM Annie."

Jessie gasped and fell silent just staring at the girl in front of her.

"HALLIE…", Georg exclaimed walking through the sitting room door, "…why did you take off on me like that? I told you I wanted to talk to you about something", he stopped beside her and looked up to see Jessie staring open mouthed at his daughter, he frowned, "Jessie? Why are you looking at her like that?", he asked.

Jessie shrugged, "Looking at her like what?", she replied never taking her eyes off Annie, "I'm not looking at her in any special way", she continued in a shaky voice, "CAN I HUG HER?", she asked opening her arms as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Jessie walked forward and embraced Annie tightly, "OH SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL", she pulled away and cupped both of the girl's cheeks before walking backwards to the kitchen, "I'm gonna make you something special to eat, what would you like?", she asked wiping away tears, "Anything? You know what it doesn't matter cause I'm just gonna whip up everything we've got okay?"

Georg watched as Jessie disappeared into the kitchen and then looked down at his daughter, "What was that about?"

Annie just smiled and shrugged.

Suddenly realizing what he wanted to do he shook himself back to reality and started speaking again, "Hall…", he said guiding her to the nearest couch, "…. we HAVE to talk."

"OK dad, SHOOT", Annie exclaimed sitting down.

"OK", he started and sat down beside his daughter, "Honey, I want to know what you think about making Elsa part of the family."

Annie shrugged, "What do you mean dad?"

He smiled and took both her hands in his before continuing, "I am thinking about…. Marrying her."

Annie pulled her hands free from her father's and jumped up, "MARRY HER? THAT'S INSANE….", She started pacing and tried to hold back the tears that were burning her eyes, she looked back at her father's startled face, "Dad you can't get married, it will totally ruin COMPLETEY EVERYTHING", she finished and rushed out the door.

Georg just sat staring at the door then he put his face in his hands and started rubbing his forehead where a headache was forming. Hearing a car horn he stood and walked out smiling weakly as he saw Elsa getting out and walking towards him. He sat on a porch chair, threw his head back and put his feet up.

"Hi darling", Elsa said walking over and sitting on his lap, "Why do you look so stressed baby?", she said cupping his cheeks and kissing him passionately, "How about a martini huh?"

"How about a double?", he replied.

"Coming right up", Elsa said pulling a bell out of her purse and ringing it, "Don't you LOVE IT, it's just what we need it's such a big house. JESSIE", she shouted when no one came.

Jessie approached the door slowly with her hands on her hips and an unimpressed look on her face, "You RANG?"

Elsa smiled brightly before putting in her order, "Two martini's please Jessie, and make the Captain's a double."

Georg shrugged as Jessie raised her eyebrows at him, "JESS PLEASE, I'm getting a migraine", he said smiling at her and pointing to her forehead.

Jessie slowly nodded and snorted as she walked into the house.

"I told Hallie", Georg said after a few moments of silence.

"You did?", Elsa said looking expectantly back at him, 'And?"

He shook his head, "She went ballistic, I don't know what's gotten into her."

Elsa sighed and stood up, slowly making her way to stand behind him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh sweetheart, this reaction is completely classic, I'd be worried if she didn't act this way, LOOK, why don't I go talk to her, you know, woman to woman?"

He shook his head, "I think she's a little SENSITIVE about you right now."

Elsa smiled and kissed his neck, "That's why I need to do it, we've got to break the ice sometime", she kissed him on the cheek before pulling away and walking into the house.

Georg threw his head back again and closed his eyes tightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking around the house Elsa finally spotted a girl sitting on a bench under a big oak tree. She walked closer and cleared her throat, "Can I join you?"

Annie looked up from her lap and weakly smiled, "Sure"

"Guess the news of the engagement came as a bit of a shock huh?", Elsa continued as she sat down beside the girl.

"Basically", Annie replied looking back at her lap.

Elsa smiled, "You know, I remember what it was like to be eleven, it's a wonderful age, you're just starting to feel like a woman and believe it or not sooner or later you'll know what it feels like to be in love."

Annie rolled her eyes and looked up at Elsa, "Look, I'm not trying to be jerky when you're trying to be all mushy and everything but my dad's money has nothing to do with you wanting to marry him right?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "OK Doll, you listen and you listen good", she started leaning closer, "I am marrying your father in two weeks whether you like it or not, so I suggest you do not tangle with me anymore, you are in WAY over your head, is that clear?"

Annie smiled mischievously and shrugged her shoulders, "CRYSTAL"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END OF CHAPTER 5


	7. Chapter 6 She's All Wrong for Him

**I do not own The Sound of Music OR The Parent Trap**

 **CHAPTER 6: SHE'S ALL WRONG FOR HIM**

Martin walked by the fax machine with a bottle of red wine and stopped abruptly, "NINE ONE ONE?", he read on a piece of freshly printed paper. Shrugging he took the paper and continued on his way to the dining room.

"Excellent choice of wine Martin", Mister Rainer complemented from the head of the table.

"Thank you, sir", Martin replied smiling as he poured the wine.

"May I have a sip?", Hallie asked from her seat beside her 'grandfather'.

Maria chuckled and handed her glass over to her daughter from the opposite seat, "I don't think you're gonna like it."

Hallie smiled and took the glass from her mother, she brought the glass up to her nose and took a sniff before taking a sip and carefully tasting it, "Well if you ask me the bouquet's a little too robust for a merlot, but then again I'm partial to the softer California grape."

Everyone stared at the girl open mouthed and then Mister Rainer started chuckling, "She learned about wine at the summer camp?", he asked looking at Maria who just shrugged and also started chuckling.

Hallie noticed something in Martin's hand that he was holding behind his back, when he leaned forward to pour wine she saw the paper a little more clearly and she slightly gasped, on the paper was a picture of Sammy with 911 written over it.

"Darling? Are you all right?", Maria asked when she heard the gasp.

Hallie looked at her mother and giggled, "I had one sip too many I guess, I feel like I should go out for a bit of fresh air. Do you mind?"

"Well, no that's fine but would you like me to go with you?", Maria asked concerned.

"No no no, I'll be fine, just got a touch whoozy that's all", Hallie replied smiling then standing and walking out the front door.

"Whoosy huh?", Mister Rainer asked suspiciously looking over at Maria.

Maria frowned and then looked at her uncle and shrugged again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie paced back and forth in front of the telephone, when she heard it ring she practically jumped at it, "HELLO"

"What's up Annie, what is going on over there?", Hallie asked, "I had to make excuses to run out of the house and find a payphone as soon as I saw the message."

"Hall I'm desperate", Annie said with a shaky voice, "Dad's getting married."

"GETTING MARRIED?", Hallie screamed then covered her mouth.

"The wedding's in two weeks", Annie continued, "So if there's any chance of getting mum and dad back together we've got to do it fast and I mean REALLY fast."

Hallie thought for a moment then started speaking again, "OK, well, mum and I are going out to the theatre tonight, I…I'll drop the bomb on her first thing in the morning."

Annie breathed a huge sigh of relieve, "OK, THANKS, and Hallie, HURRY"

"I will, I promise", Hallie said then hung up, she took a moment to compose herself then opened the door of the payphone booth only to bump into someone on the outside, "Oh excuse me sir I-", she gasped when the man turned around, "Grandfather?"

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "Now, what's say you and I take a little stroll in the park, heh young lady?"

"OK", Hallie said in a barely audible whisper.

He smiled then put his arm around her shoulders and lead her into the big park, "So, come on tell me, what's this all about?"

"Well", Hallie began, "It's a long story"

Mister Rainer chuckled, "Well, it's a pretty big park."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hallie paced in front of her mother's bedroom listening to her talking on phone. She opened the door slightly and peeked in, "Just do it sweetpea", she heard her 'grandfather' whisper as he leaned over her shoulder. She gulped and smiled up at him before opening the door fully and slowly walking in.

Maria hang up the phone and smiled brightly as she saw her daughter approaching the bed then turned her attention back to the sketch on her lap, "Hi darling, I just have to finish this sketch and fax it off to Paris and then how about you and I go out to lunch and do some shopping at Harrods hmm?", she asked and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

Hallie climbed into bed and cuddled up close to her mother putting her head on her mother's shoulder, "I'd love that mum but I can't, I have to go out of town today", she said in a shaky voice trying to hold back tears.

Maria looked at her daughter and chuckled, "Oh you have to go out of town? And where may I ask are you going?"

Hallie pulled away from her mother and pulled the sheets over her face.

Maria frowned, "Annie?"

"THAT'S WHERE I HAVE TO GO, I HAVE TO GO SEE ANNIE", Hallie shouted from under the sheets.

Maria put the sketch on her bedside table and crossed her arms, she looked at her Uncle who was standing in the doorway and smiled, "I see and where might Annie be?"

"IN NAPA WITH HER FATHER, GEORG VON TRAPP", Hallie continued still under the covers.

Maria gasped and felt all the blood draining from her face when she heard the name. She looked back at the bundle under the covers and slowly pulled the covers down as tears started running down her cheeks, "You're not Annie?", she asked reaching out to stroke the girl's cheek, "You're Hallie?"

Hallie sat up straight and studied her mother's face, "I am", she said cautiously, "Annie and I met at the camp and we decided to switch places, I'm sorry, but I've never met you and I dreamt about you my whole life and Annie felt the same way about dad so we sorta just switched lives. I just hope you're not mad because I love you so much and I just hope that one day you can love me as me and not as Annie"

Maria cupped her daughter's cheeks and shook her head, "Oh my sweet little girl, I can't believe it's you", she exclaimed and hugged her daughter tightly allowing the tears to flow freely, "I've loved you your whole life"

"So I guess you have to switch us back now huh?" Hallie asked after few moments pulling away to look at her mother again.

"Well", Maria began wiping away her tears, "TECHNICALLY, you belong to your father and Annie belongs to me"

Hallie smiled sadly and nodded, "Then I say we fly to Napa, see Annie and Dad and work this whole thing out."

Maria smiled back, "And I say you're right, not to worry darling, I'll work this whole thing out, you're not to worry."

Hallie smiled and embraced her mother tightly again.

 _A few hours later._

Maria walked out of her closet with sunglasses on, two rollers in her hair and a cigarette in one hand, "I'm sorry but I can't handle this, I haven't seen or heard from Georg von Trapp in over eleven years and suddenly I'm flying half way across the world to…. I'm not mature enough for this"

Martin who was observing the scene with wide eyes and a gaped mouth just nodded.

"I mean if the man didn't make me so confused about my feelings I'd probably be married to him", Maria continued, "…one moment he made me weak at the knees and the next I felt like scratching his eyes out, just look at me Martin, have you ever seen me like this?"

"Well I….", Martin started.

"You know what don't answer that", Maria interrupted putting the unlit cigarette in her mouth, "I mean what if he doesn't recognize me? Don't answer that either"

Hallie stood by the door and softly giggled at her mother's statements.

"So Hallie said he is a…. a hunk?", Maria continued throwing the cigarette on the floor and taking the rollers out of her hair, "He was rather dishy I must admit"

Hallie walked into the room, "All right, I'm all set mum"

"Me too…almost", Maria replied a little too fast.

Hallie looked at her mother's suitcase and frowned, "Mum your suitcase is like totally empty"

Maria looked at her suitcase and laughed, "Oh right sorry….um did you speak to your father dear?", Maria asked with a nervous smile.

"UHM YEAH, I just hung up with him actually, he says he's really anxious to see you", Hallie said crossing her fingers behind her back.

Maria nodded, "Really? Anxious excited, like he's looking forward to it or anxious nervous, like he's totally and completely dreading it?"

Hallie smiled mischievously, "Anxious excited DEFINITELY, he said he'll meet us tomorrow at noon at the Stafford Hotel in San Francisco"

Maria gulped, "My my my, that's incredibly soon isn't it? Well, why don't you um… run downstairs and gather up our tickets from your grandma…father while I finish up here?", Maria smiled weakly and walked into the closet.

"Liar, liar pants on fire", Martin whispered as Hallie walked to the door.

Hallie put her finger over her mouth and glared at him before walking out of the room.

"Oh Martin", Maria said coming out of the closet with a bunch of clothes and throwing them on the bed, "I have a totally ridiculous, somewhat childish request to make, Martin you know that you're more than a butler to me, more like a lovable brother who just happens to wait on us and I was wondering if-"

"I'd accompany you on the trip, make it a bit easier for you?", Martin interrupted with a smile.

"WOULD YOU MARTIN?", Maria exclaimed hugging him around the waist, "Oh thank you and you don't even have to come as our butler just as a friend", she said as she pulled away.

Martin smiled warmly, "Madam, I'd be HONOURED and might I say AS a friend, if I were seeing my ex after ELEVEN YEARS and I had YOUR legs…", he held his finger up and disappeared into the closet, "…I'd wear this little baby", he continued as he emerged holding up a tight, black, knee high dress, "You'll KILL in it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye Uncle", Maria said hugging her uncle tightly and kissing both his cheeks as she pulled away, "Wish me luck"

"Good luck darling", he said chuckling as he watched her climb in the limo. He turned to the house and opened his arms to Hallie who eagerly ran into them.

"Bye Pap", Hallie said smiling into his shoulder.

He smiled back and pulled away kissing her cheek, "Bye Hall"

Hallie ran to the limo and waved before climbing into the limo and scooting up close to her mother.

Maria smiled and waved at her uncle as the limo pulled out of the driveway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa Shraeder paced back and forth in the front lobby of the Stafford Hotel, turning her head she smiled as she saw her parents watching her, "They'll be here any minute, NOW, be nice daddy", she said putting her arm through his, "Georg von Trapp is everything you've ever wanted for your little girl, PLUS millions more"

Her father chuckled, "Then you know I'll be nice"

The three laughed together before Elsa squealed, "OKAY, there he is", she said as she spotted Georg walking towards them but her smile faded as she saw Sammy, Jessie and Annie behind him, "AND the whole mutley crew", she continued rolling her eyes.

She forced a smile and walked towards him, "Hi darling", she exclaimed kissing his cheek, "Jessie, Hallie and…. Sammy what in the world are you doing here? Honey a dog at the Stafford Hotel?", she asked smiling up at him.

Georg shrugged, "Hallie begged me to bring him", he explained smiling down at Annie.

Elsa brought her hand closer to pat Sammy but he growled at her and she shrieked and pulled away.

"Good doggie", Jessie whispered before turning to Elsa, "SO ELSA, THOSE THE FOLKS?", she asked nodding towards Elsa's parents.

"YES", Elsa said guiding them towards her parents, "Mom, dad, this is my fiancé and the man I've been telling you so much about, Captain Georg von Trapp"

Elsa's mother took his hand, "HELLO GEORG, so pleased to meet you, I'm Vicky"

Georg smiled and shook both their hands.

"And this", Elsa continued pointing at Annie, "Is Georg's youngest daughter, Hallie, this entire get together was her idea I'll have you know"

"Hello young lady, we've heard nothing but good things about you", Elsa's father said smiling at Annie.

"Hello pet", Elsa's mother piped in, "You may call me Aunt Vicky"

Annie raised her eyebrows and forced a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin climbed out of the limo as it parked at the entrance of the grand hotel, as he opened the door to the backseat he caught Maria's foot, "Other end Madam", he said smiling.

"Whoops", Maria exclaimed and accepted Martin's hand, she chugged down the last bottle of mini limo vodka as she emerged and threw the small bottle over her shoulder.

Martin gasped and caught the bottle before helping Hallie out of the limo.

"That was a great flight wasn't it", Maria said as she took a deep breath of fresh air, "I mean it was so quick"

"I've never seen you quite so THIRSTY before Madam", Martin standing beside her.

Maria chuckled, "Well, would you believe Martin darling, I've never tasted vodka before this trip"

Martin's eyes grew wide, "Could have fooled me MA"

"Come on, let's ROCK AND ROLL", Maria exclaimed walking ahead.

Hallie bit hard on her lower lip, "I am in such MAJOR trouble here"

The trio walked into the nearest elevator after checking into their rooms. As the door closed Maria stopped it, "Oh, forgot my bag", she said giggling and slapping her head.

Sammy led Annie and Jessie to the exact same elevator and Hallie shouted, "SAMMY", Jessie and Annie looked up and gasped while Sammy instantly broke loose from his chain and ran right into Hallie's arms just before the elevator door closed.

Annie gasped again as she turned her head and saw her mother approaching her, "MUM", she exclaimed and then pulled her face at the strong scent of alcohol.

Maria smiled warmly, "Darling, you didn't have to wait for me I could've found the room by myself, besides I think I need a little fresh air", she said patting Annie's head, "Go on sweetie, I'll meet you upthairs"

Annie just stared with wide eyes as her mother walked away, "She's DRUNK", Annie exclaimed turning towards Jessie who also had a shocked expression on her face, "She's never had more than ONE glass of wine in her entire life and she chooses TODAY to show up totally ZONKED"

Jessie grabbed Annie's shoulders and started guiding her to the elevator, "Well, let's just do what your mum says and meet her UPTHAIRS"

Georg and Elsa made their way to the next elevator, as Georg pushed the button Elsa grabbed him around the neck, "ALONE AT LAST", she said kissing his neck.

Georg smiled and looked up from Elsa's shoulder only to see a face he's been dreaming of since the day he woke up to an empty bed after what he still thinks of as the best night of his life. He pulled out of Elsa's embrace and tried to stop the elevator door but was too late.

Elsa looked at him utterly confused, "What's the matter?"

Georg looked at her and shook his head, "I thought I saw someone familiar"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HALLIE VON TRAPP", Maria shouted as she made her way to the hotel room, both Hallie and Annie emerged from the room and Maria closed her eyes, "Please don't do this to me I'm already seeing double"

"It's me mum, Annie", Annie said stepping forward.

Maria opened her eyes and smiled, "Darling?", she hugged Annie tightly and held one arm out for Hallie to join them, "Oh my girls, I can't believe your together", she said in a shaky voice pulling away and looking at them side by side.

A clearing of a throat brought their attention to the hotel room door, "I'm sorry", Jessie said smiling at Maria, "But I suggest we continue this inside", she said and motioned to the room, "Hi", she said as Maria passed her, "You don't know me, I'm Jessie, The von Trapp's housekeeper."

Maria smiled and hugged the woman tightly, "Nice to meet you Jessie, thank you for watching them while I was downstairs", she said pulling away and walking into the room.

Jessie smiled brightly and watched Maria walk passed her, "I always knew I would like her", she said to herself as she closed the door.

Annie and Hallie sat side by side on the coffee table watching their mother pacing in front of them.

"One of you", Maria said breaking the silence, "I'm not sure which one at the moment but one of you told me your father knew I was arriving here today and I'm here to tell you that the man I just saw in the elevator had no clue he and I were on the same PLANET let alone in the same hotel"

"You saw dad already?", Annie asked.

Maria nodded and lay down on the couch, "Yes I did…. the man went completely ashen like I was the bloody ghost of Christmas past, could one of you get something cold for my head please?"

Annie stood and walked into the kitchen, bringing out a wet cloth and handing it to her mother.

Maria put the cloth to her head, "I mean don't you think I've pondered what it would be like to see your father again after all these years, well let me tell you, me waving like a mindless idiot while Georg von Trapp is wrapped around another woman's arms is NOT the scenario I had in mind"

Martin strolled out of the bathroom whistling in a speedo and a towel thrown over his shoulder.

Maria gasped, "MARTIN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Martin jumped and looked at Maria a bit startled, "Going for a dip Madam, do you mind?"

"Oh", Maria continued, "NO of course not, have fun, someone ought to"

Martin nodded and walked to the door only to bump into someone on his way.

Jessie gasped, "Oh excuse me"

"Jessie this is our butler, Martin" Maria exclaimed from the couch.

"Nice to meet you", Jessie said offering her hand, "I'm her butler", she continued pointing towards Hallie.

Martin took her hand and kissed it, "Ash ante mademoiselle"

"The pleasure's all mine, mesure", Jessie replied.

There was silence as the two stared at each other.

"GIRLS…", Maria broke the silence again, "Are you going to tell me why you lied and brought me here without telling your father?", She asked standing up from the couch and fixing her hair.

"Well", Jessie piped in, "I'm just going to my room and checking out the whole mini bar situation"

"Allow me to assist you", Martin said following behind.

"Wait…", Maria stopped them, "…. does everyone here know something I don't?"

Jessie and Martin turned back around both biting their lips.

"Mum", Annie started, "Daddy's getting married"

Maria stared at her daughter and sat back down.

"…to Cruella de Ville mum", Annie continued, "…she's awful, we can't let him go through with it"

"She's all wrong for him mummy", Hallie piped in, "and the only way he won't marry her is if…. you tell her, she knows you better", Hallie said looking at Annie.

Annie smiled and sat down next to her mother, "Is if he sees YOU again"

Maria frowned and looked between her daughters, "Wait a minute, you're not trying to set me up with your father?"

"Actually we are", Hallie replied, "You're perfect for each other"

"HOLD IT", Maria exclaimed as she saw Jessie and Martin slowly turning, "You two knew about this?"

They both slowly turned around and shamefully nodded.

"OK", Maria said standing up and pacing again, "There is a LOT some of you probably don't know" she started looking at her daughters, "I met your father when I was a postulant at a convent, the Reverend Mother sent me to be a governess for his children a while after his wife died, when we met he was a very cold and heartbroken man who didn't know how to show compassion towards his children, but when he reconnected with them he changed, like he was a completely different person, we grew very close after a while and one thing led to another and…. THE POINT IS, Georg von Trapp and I have absolutely NOTHING in common, we didn't back then and we don't now, what happened back in Austria meant nothing because I was young and naïve and that's that, PLUS if you haven't noticed he seems extremely content with his leggy, tight skirted, bare backed fiancé and I want the two of you two to explain to your father that I am here for one purpose and one purpose only and that is to switch the two of you back. IS THAT CLEAR?"

The room fell silent and the twins nodded vigorously.

"Thank you, now, if you will all please excuse me I'm going to freshen up a bit and drink something that helps for a migraine", Maria announced and disappeared into the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END OF CHAPTER 6


	8. Chapter 7 I'm Not Losing You Again

**I DON'T OWN THE SOUND OF MUSIC OR THE PARENT TRAP**

 **CHAPTER 7: I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN**

Elsa walked out of the elevator and saw Hallie, "Have you seen your father?"

Hallie frowned, "You talking to me?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "What are you Robert de Niro? Yes, I am talking to you"

"OH… ELSA", Hallie said looking her up and down.

"What are you staring at?", Elsa asked putting her hands on her hips.

Hallie smiled brightly, "OH NOTHING, you're just really VERY pretty"

Elsa snorted, "Please don't tell me you're going to break your ROTTEN streak and suddenly be nice to me. If you see your father tell him I'm looking for him", she finished and walked away.

"Whatever you say Cruella", Hallie whispered to herself and walked into the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa walked to the nearest bar and ordered her usual, looking to her side she saw a woman with her head in her hands looking utterly depressed, "Bad day?", she asked with a warm smile.

Maria looked up a bit startled and smiled back, "Complicated life"

Elsa chuckled, "Well, life sometimes does that"

Maria smiled again and nodded.

"Here's your martini", the bartender said giving Elsa her drink, "And here is your bill Miss Rainer, I hope you feel better"

"Thank you", Maria replied and signed her name.

The surname Rainer sounded extremely familiar. Elsa a bit curious took a glimpse at the signature and gasped, "YOU'RE MARIA RAINER?"

Maria smiled weakly, "Guilty"

"I just saw a wedding gown you designed in Vogue and fell COMPLETELY in love with it", Elsa exclaimed scooting closer to Maria, "I faxed your office just yesterday and they said you were out of town and they didn't know when you could make another…Oh sorry may I introduce myself, I'm Elsa Shreader"

Maria took the woman's hand, "How do you do?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georg walked through the hotel, he knocked on every door and peeked around every corner, eventually he made his way down to the pool area. He felt like he was back in Austria, walking down the streets of Salzburg in search of her. He was about to give up when he saw her, he walked towards her not caring what or who he bumped into, all he knew was that he had to get to her before she disappeared again.

Maria slowly made her way to the pool where she saw Jessie, Martin and her girls sun bathing, a huge splash combined with the sounds of gasps caught her attention. She saw a figure climbing out of the pool dripping wet and making his way towards her, she tried squinting to see the man's face more clearly but when he stood right in front of her she knew exactly who it was.

"Hello Georg", she said with a calm voice and a big smile.

Georg still couldn't believe his eyes, he thought he would wake up any moment dripping with sweat and screaming her name but instead he was dripping with pool water and his voice was completely gone. His heart was pounding in his chest like it was trying to escape. He brought his hands up to her face and gently cupped her cheeks, "Maria?", he managed in a barely audible whisper.

Maria closed her eyes at the sensation of his hands on her skin, she never thought she would ever have that feeling again, hearing him say her name was like the most beautiful music to her ears. She opened her eyes and smiled brightly, "How are you?", she asked and took his hands from her cheeks to hold them in hers tightly.

Georg stood staring at her, a bit confused at her calm tone, he gulped and cleared his throat, "Is….is there something I'm missing?", he asked finally finding his voice and cupping one of her cheeks again, "I'm stunned to see you but…. you don't seem as stunned to see me"

"Dad", Georg saw his daughter coming to stand beside Maria and his mouth dropped, "I can explain why she's hear", Annie continued.

He shook his head, "Hallie, you know who this is?", he asked completely stunned.

Annie smiled, "Actually yes and actually I'm not Hallie"

Hallie made her way to stand beside her sister, "Actually I am", she said as she looked at her father.

Georg stood back and stared at his two daughters standing beside Maria, "Both of them?", he asked and looked at Annie tears falling down his cheeks, ANNIE?", he choked out and dropped to his knees with open arms.

Annie ran into her father's arms and sobbed against his wet shoulder. Georg looked to Hallie and gestured for her to join them which she did.

Maria watched the scene with tears in her eyes, how long has she wondered what it would be like to see Georg with their two children? How many nights has she wished she could have seen his face when he found out he was a father again?

When the trio pulled apart Hallie started speaking again in a shaky voice, "We met at camp and the whole thing just sort of spilled out"

"We switched places", Annie continued, "I wanted to know you and Hall wanted to know mum and…. are you angry?"

Georg wiped his face and chuckled, "Oh honey, of course not, I just can't believe you're together", he said hugging them both close again, "Girls, how about you let your mother and I talk for a moment okay", he said looking back at Maria.

Both girls pulled away and nodded eagerly hurrying off to give their parents privacy.

Maria watched them walk away and was caught off guard when she felt someone grabbing her around the waist and hugging her tightly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back, "I've missed you my darling", she heard him say in her shoulder and she gasped and pulled away backing up slowly.

"Maria?"

"Congratulations with your engagement Captain, the twins tell me you're to be married"

"GEORG", he heard someone call him before he could speak.

Elsa walked up to him, "Finally, there you are…. oh", she said looking over at Maria, "Um…. oh you've met…. wait HOW did you two meet and sweetie WHY are you all wet?"

"How did WE meet? How did YOU TWO MEET?", he asked pointing between them.

Elsa frowned, "Am I missing something here?"

"Hi Elsa", Annie said standing next to her.

"Hello", Elsa said looking down at her and smiling.

"How you doing?", Hallie said standing on her other side.

Elsa's eyes grew wide and she screamed.

"Elsa", Georg started, "Did I ever mention to you that Hallie is a twin?"

"No…. I'm afraid you forgot that little detail", Elsa said staring between the two girls.

"Don't feel bad Elsa, he never mentioned it to me either", Hallie said glaring at her father, "By the way I'm the real Hallie, that…", she said pointing to Annie, "…is Annie, she was pretending to be me while I was pretending to be her and THIS….", she said looking towards her mother with a big smile, "…is our mother, Maria Rainer."

Elsa raised her eyebrows and looked at Maria, "THIS is your MOTHER?"

"YES", they both answered.

"Elsa", Georg said and walked towards her, "Do you think we could maybe talk for a moment?"

Elsa looked at him with a confused expression and just nodded her answer.

Georg turned to Maria and his two daughters, "Will you all excuse me for a moment?"

They all nodded and watched the couple walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georg sat on the bed in his hotel suite rubbing his cheek, in his free hand he held the few remnants of what looked to be a wine glass, he wasn't sure it flew past his head too fast for him to notice what type of glass it precisely was. Knocking brought him out of his thoughts, "Come in"

Jessie opened the door and closed it behind her, slowly she approached her employer and sat next to him on the bed, "So, I saw Elsa storming out of the hotel with two sour parents AND what looked to be the entire hotel staff carrying suitcases", she put her hand on his shoulder, "And then I thought a certain someone may need a friend to talk to, was I correct in that assumption?"

Georg looked at Jessie and smiled, "You always seem to know exactly what I need"

Jessie smiled and shrugged, "You don't have to pay me extra for it"

He chuckled and held up the pieces of glass, "She threw this at my head, that is after she first slapped me senseless"

Jessie gasped and looked at the glass in his hand, "See I knew from the start she was crazy, I just waited for you to find it out yourself"

He smiled then continued, "I couldn't marry her Jess, I thought I could but that was back when I thought I would never see or hear from Maria again, just seeing her again made me realize how much I still love her"

Jessie smiled, "Why do you think she ran away all those years ago Georg?"

He shrugged

Jessie sighed, "Don't you think maybe it's because you never told her how you felt? You knew all these years how you felt and she might even feel the same way but you will never know UNLESS you tell her your own feelings"

Georg felt like he was just hit with a ton of realization from Jessie's words, of course, maybe she thought he was just looking for a one night stand all those years ago, "I need to talk to her", he said rushing to the door but turning again and walking back to Jessie, "THANK YOU JESS", he exclaimed taking her by the shoulders and kissing her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georg ran as fast as he could to the pool area where he last saw Maria and the twins.

"DAD", he turned and saw Hallie running up to him with tear stained cheeks.

"Hall, where is your mother?"

"Dad, she said she had business and had to go back", Hallie continued wiping her tears away.

Georg felt nauseous, she was running away again, "Where do they live Hall?"

"London", Hallie answered feeling hopeful that her father would run after her mother.

He gulped, "ENGLAND?", he rubbed his face and then crouched down in front of his daughter, "Get Jessie, we are going on a trip"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria opened the door to the house and held it open for Annie who slowly walked in and set her luggage down, Maria felt awful for doing this to her daughters but she couldn't take Hallie as well because that would be utterly unfair to Georg and thinking of a relationship between the two of them was utterly ridiculous. But what happened between them at the pool? Was it just the shock of seeing her again? No, things were better kept the way they always were, the way they are supposed to be.

"Grandfather?", she heard Annie call out and she followed behind her daughter into the small study.

She saw someone sitting behind the desk with a newspaper covering their face, "Hey stranger", she said and then gasped when the person put the newspaper down.

"HALLIE?", both Maria and Annie asked aloud.

Hallie sat behind the desk and smiled, "Hi mum, did you know the concord gets you here in half the time?"

Maria still staring at Hallie like she's seen a ghost replied, "Yes I…. I've heard that"

"What are you doing here?", Annie finally spoke up.

"It took us about thirty seconds after you guys left for us to realize that we didn't want to lose you two again", Hallie finished.

Maria frowned in confusion, "We?"

Hallie smiled and looked at the closet door. Georg walked out of the closet and came standing in front of Maria, "We"

Maria gasped and shook her head vigorously.

Georg walked forward and cupped her cheeks, "I made the mistake of losing you once Maria, but I'm not going to do that again no matter how hard you try to escape"

Maria sighed, "And I suppose you just expect me to go weak at the knees and fall into your arms and cry hysterically and say we'll just figure this whole thing out with our daughters being raised here and there and…. and you and I just picking up where we left off and growing old together and…. come on Georg what do you expect? To live happily ever after?"

"Yes", he responded, "To all of the above, except you don't have to cry hysterically"

Maria smiled through her tears, "Oh yes I d-"

He didn't wait for her to finish her sentence before he kissed her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she responded by throwing her arms around his neck.

Hallie and Annie stood watching their parents arm in arm and looked at each other with dreamy expressions, "We did it", Hallie whispered to her sister who just nodded and hugged her tightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"FRAULEIN MARIA", Gretl screamed and ran to her former governess's arms like she was a five-year-old girl again. Gertl almost knocked Maria over with the force of her hug, "I can't believe it's you", Gretl sobbed into Maria's shoulder.

Maria hugged the girl tightly and kissed her head, pulling back Maria looked at her again, "Oh darling you're so grown up", she said wiping tears from the girl's cheeks.

Before she could continue speaking three more figures came running through the villa's front doors and knocked her off her feet, hugging and kissing her endlessly.

"CHILDREN", Georg yelled also walking into his house, "Be careful PLEASE"

A chorus of 'yes father' could be heard as they all got up and helped Maria back on her feet. Maria laughed loudly and looked at each child separately, "Kurt, Brigitta, Marta, Gretl, I just cannot believe how big you all have gotten, I missed you all so much", she said opening her arms again and embracing each one separately.

"OK", Georg made himself known, "Tea and cake on the terrace, go find your sisters please"

They all smiled and nodded while making their way out the door, Gretl stopped at the door and looked back at Maria, "I love you, Mother", and then she was out the door.

Maria gasped and then smiled at her fiancé who walked closer and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He started kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe, "I don't really see why we have to wait until the wedding", he whispered in her ear seductively, "We already have tw-"

"And I don't want any more unless I have a WEDDING ring on my finger", she said wiggling herself free from his grasp and walking out the door making sure to swing her hips more than she usually does when walking.

"Minx", he whispered to himself and followed close behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _One year later_

Georg sat on the terrace of his big villa looking out on his vineyards thinking about the past year. A cooing sound made him look down and he smiled at his baby son who was looking up at him and reaching out to touch his face, he leaned forward and kissed the baby on the nose.

"Daddy", he turned his head to see Hallie standing in the doorway, "Can we play with Steven?"

He smiled and nodded handing the baby to his older sister as she made her way to stand next to him. Once the baby was out of his arms he stood and followed close behind his daughter and past her to the kitchen, "What's cooking?", he asked his wife who was standing over a big pot.

"Soup, the twins have a craving for soup", Maria said smiling over her shoulder at him.

"Well", he responded walking closer and wrapping his arms around her waist, "Luckily their twins so they have the same cravings", he said into her shoulder and chuckled, "But you never asked me if I have a craving for something", he said and pouted when she looked at him over her shoulder.

Seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, "And what Captain von Trapp may I ask are your cravings?", she asked raising her eyebrows at him.

He smiled devilishly and moved his hands down her waist to cup her bum, "I think I should rather show you than tell you", he said seductively and started kissing her neck.

"CAPTAIN", she exclaimed pulling back and slapping his shoulder, "NOW, on to other MORE important matters, Jessie gave us an invitation to her and Martin's wedding and I gave her the week off if you don't mind"

He shook his head and chuckled as he leaned against the kitchen table, "Who would've thought my housekeeper and your butler"

She too chuckled and turned to face him, "You should have seen how they looked at each other the day at the hotel, how did you miss that obvious attraction?"

He smiled and walked towards her again wrapping his arms around her, "Easy my love, I couldn't keep my eyes off you", he said leaning in to kiss her.

"MOTHER", Annie exclaimed walking into the kitchen.

"Yes darling", Maria responded pulling away from her husband.

"Steven is crying", she said crossing her arms.

"I'll be right there", she said and smiled at her daughter who nodded and walked away.

She turned and smiled at her husband, she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before walking past him and gasped when she felt him give her a small slap on her bum. She turned around and winked at him before continuing out of the kitchen.

He watched her leave and smiled to himself. 'Life is wonderful', he thought to himself and also made his way out of the kitchen to join his family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ok PEOPLE SO THIS IS THE END OF MY STORY, IT WAS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC AND I'VE ENJOYED WRITING IT VERY MUCH AND I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS AND THE KIND WORDS VERY MUCH, I HAVE A BUNCH OF OTHER IDEAS I WANT TO TRY SO LOOK OUT AND AGAIN THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! XXXX_


End file.
